


I Just Want to Try Something

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #17 “Saying I love you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Try Something

She reminded him of a shy flower at times. For all her bluster, for all her power, she was still a shy woman. It was all an act to protect herself. He saw through the act, saw the real Crizri, and he was content to wait for the bud to open in its own time.

So when she turned towards him and whispered, “I just want to try something,” , his heart skipped a beat. Could it be that his wait was finally at an end?

“Okay, Sith. What’s on your mind?”

She smiled and whispered directly into his ear. “I love you.”

Sometimes good things happen to those who wait.


End file.
